Um pequeno Musical
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Bem, essa fic é um presente para Natália Owatta! feliz niver! E essa fic é um musical, pois a cada capítulo, tem uma música diferente, combinando com o capítulo. Minha amiga Jéssica me ajudou a escrevêla! UA YusukexBotanxKurama. Sim! Cap 3 on!
1. You're Beautiful

**Presente para Natália Owatta! Feliz 15 anos, migaaaaa! Isso tuo é pra vc! E você merece muito mais!**

Ano... eu terei uma ajudinha pra escrever esses capítulos "musicais": Minha querida amiga Jéssica! Sim, ela vai ajudar! n.n Espero que fique bom! XD E essa fic é UA, só pra lembrar n.n

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Música desse capítulo: **You're Beautiful

**Artista:** James Blunt

--------------------

_**My life is brilliant.**_

**_(Minha vida é linda.)_**

Realmente, agora entendo o que um amigo meu me disse um dia: "Odeio me atrasar." Eu apenas não o entendia antes porque, simplesmente, eu nunca me atrasava pra nada! Mas aí, a roga do despertador dá a louca e me acorda quinze minutos depois do tempo certo! Que ódio! Se eu me atrasar praquela reunião na outra cidade... Eu juro que martelo meu despertador! É claro que não posso reclamar dessa reunião porque, afinal, ela vai ser muito importante. O cliente que peguei dessa vez é bem importante; o prefeito da outra cidade. E, como o bom advogado que sou, tenho que defendê-lo – apesar de ter quase certeza que o cara é culpado, mas e daí? Gosto do meu emprego mesmo assim. Encontrei a entrada do metrô e fui atropelando todo mundo, descendo correndo as escadas.

Passei pela catraca, entrei e olhei pro meu relógio. Ainda faltavam dez minutos. Ótimo... Espera! Ainda faltam dez minutos! Aquele despertador desgraçado me paga! E eu jurando que tava atrasado! Bufei e me sentei em um banco pra esperar. Fique olhando entediado as pessoas passarem. E depois, vi uma cena já normal no meu dia-a-dia desde os meus quatorze anos: uma mulher passou por mim, me olhando de cima pra baixo, com um olhar sensual. Sentia um pouco de orgulho nisso; mas de que adiantava ter todas as mulheres do mundo se, no fundo, eu quero apenas uma para amar? Do que adianta ter uma mulher por noite, se meu coração quer apenas uma definitiva?

Caramba... Lá vêm esses pensamentos de novo... Eu, Shuuichi Minamino, com vinte e dois anos, com esses pensamentos adolescentes em minha cabeça... Hn... O que eu posso fazer? Os acontecimentos simplesmente empurram essas coisas pra minha cabeça. Não tem como evitar.

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

**_  
(Minha vida é linda._**

_**Meu amor é puro.**_

_**Eu vi um anjo.**_

_**Disso tenho certeza**_

_**Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô.**_

_**Ela estava com outro homem.**_

_**Mas não quero perder o sono com isso**_

_**Porque tenho um plano.)**_

Olhei pro meu relógio de novo. Droga, ainda faltam cinco minutos! Isso já está se tornando um tédio! Por que eu não trouxe os documentos pra estudar? Ih... Estão na minha mala. Esqueci disso. Peguei minha mala e a abri. Peguei os documentos e fechei a mala novamente. Só de ler o porquê de o prefeito estar sendo acusado, já sei que é culpado: desvio de verbas. Geralmente, quem tem esse tipo de acusação e é político, é culpado. Veremos... Li um pouco dos documentos e quando faltavam dois minutos, me levantei e andei até mais perto da estação. Fiquei lendo meus documentos, até que ouvi uma voz. Aquela voz não passava de mais uma voz, mas de algum jeito, me fez virar para ver quem era a dona daquela voz e que vinha em minha direção.

E foi então, que vi a mulher mais linda e delicada que já havia visto. Tá, não é tanto assim, mas minha mente registrou essas palavras. Aquela mulher parecia não ter mais de vinte anos, com cabelos azulados, olhos cor de rosa e com um belo sorriso. E depois, enquanto ela se aproximava, vi que ela estava com um outro cara, de cabelos pretos e curtos e com bastante gel, com olhos castanhos e parecia não ter muita vergonha pra agira, pelo jeito que ele brincava e conversava com ela. E, inclusive, distribuía beijos nela. Então ,ela já tinha outro... E depois, eu olhei novamente para ela. E bem nessa hora, ela também me viu e sorriu pra mim.

Não sei por que. Mas ela sorriu. E aquilo me encheu de felicidade.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._**

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

**_(Você é linda. Você é linda._**

_**Você é linda. É verdade.**_

_**Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado**_

_**E não sei o que fazer,**_

**_porque nunca ficarei com você.)_**

Eu estava com Yusuke. Havíamos acabado de descer do trem. Tínhamos passado a noite na casa da avó dele, a Genkai, que mora nas montanhas. Ela é legal, do jeito dela. E o incrível é que ela é séria, e ele é um idiota brincalhão; o meu idiota. E ele me distribuía beijos, conversava comigo com seu jeito alegre e que me fazia rir. Estamos juntos há dois meses e não me arrependo de termos nos conhecidos, apesar de ter sido da pior maneira: era um dia estressante no trabalho lá na empresa. E ele entrou, também meio estressado, pelo que notei. Mas foi aí que ele não prestou muita atenção em mim e acabamos nos encontramos, ou seja, eu e ele fomos pro chão. E os xingamentos vieram, até que ele depois de um tempo, começou á ir lá quase todos os dias, com a desculpa de estar tentando resolver um problema; mas depois ele me revelou que ia lá só pra me ver passar por ele.

Bem, estávamos quase chegando na entrada, quando eu vi um ruivo de olhos verdes que me olhava. Era muito bonito. Não sei por que, mas eu sorri pra ele. Simplesmente sorri pra ele. Eu me senti muito estranha e até feliz por ter sorrido pra ele, por mais que não entendesse.

-Botan? –Ouvi Yusuke me chamar e voltei a olhar pra ele.

-Ãhn?

-O que foi? Vi alguém conhecido?

-Não... Eu só pensei ter visto, mas era engano. O que você dizia?

E ele continuou a me contar a história. Mas eu não prestei muita atenção e olhei disfarçadamente pra trás. Aquele ruivo já nas estava mais lá. Uma pequena tristeza me invadiu, mas eu me recuperei logo ao ouvir o final da história do Yusuke. Esse garoto é mesmo uma piada... Mas mesmo assim, a imagem daquele ruivo sorrindo com os olhos perdidos me veio á cabeça. Isso é estranho...

_**Yes, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Fucking high,**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.**_

**_(É, ela chamou minha atenção_**

_**Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro**_

_**Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava**_

_**Voando alto**_

_**E eu não acho que a verei novamente**_

**_mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim)_**

Eu acho que ela notou que eu tava meio que sonhando... Não importa. Eu entrei no meu trem, escolhi um lugar, sentei-me e continuei á ler os documentos. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. A imagem daquela mulher me veio á cabeça. E o estranho, é que já vi mulheres mais bonitas do que ela. Mas ela conseguiu me chamar muita atenção e não sei o que eu _vi_ nela pra acontecer isso. E foi aí, que eu me lembrei do que aquele cara a chamou: Botan. Acho que esse é o nome dela.

Se não me engano, é nome de uma flor muito bonita. E aquela mulher conseguia ser muito mais linda. Mas no que eu to pensando? Eu nem a conheço! Imagino o que o Hiei diria dessa situação: "Você é uma raposa idiota complicada." Hn. Ele é mesmo um cara estranho, mas não deixa de ser um ótimo amigo, por mais que não admita.

Passei a viagem toda pensando naquela mulher, mesmo que eu só tivesse percebido quando desci do trem. Nunca na minha vida mais que dez minutos passaram como cinco segundos pra mim. Senti-me um pouco estranho por tudo aquilo e por aqueles pensamentos, mas não quis mais pensar nisso. Estava andando meio apressado até um prédio e uns quinze andares, quando cabelos azuis vieram á minha cabeça. Mas que DROGA! Isso já está começando á ficar irritante!

Cheguei até o balcão da recepcionista, uma loira bem bonita. Dei um sorriso pra ela e ela corou um pouco.

-Olá, meu nome é Shuuichi Minamino e estou aqui pra ver o prefeito. Sou o advogado dele.

-Ah... Sim! Bem, o prefeito o está esperando na sala dele, no décimo quinto andar, quarta porta é direita.

-Certo, obrigado. –Dei mais um sorriso para ela e ela sorriu, um pouco vermelha. Eu não sei se amo ou se odeio meu charme. Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão "15" e coloquei minha mão direita no bolso da minha calça do terno preto. E, de novo, lá veio a imagem da tal de Botan em minha cabeça. Porcaria... Como eu iria me concentrar em alguma coisa se ela estivesse em minha cabeça toda hora?

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

**_(Você é linda. Você é linda._**

_**Você é linda. É verdade.**_

_**Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado**_

_**E não sei o que fazer,**_

**_porque nunca ficarei com você.)_**

Cheguei em casa e tirei minha blusa. Joguei-a no sofá da sala e fui até meu quarto, no segundo andar. Corri até a janela do mesmo, á ponto de conseguir ver Yusuke indo embora. Deitei-me em minha cama, esticando meus braços. Estava quase na metade do dia e eu estava cansada. Há! Também, nem havia dormido direito, e tanto ficar conversando com Yusuke, Genkai e Yukina, uma garota muito doce que mora com Genkai, já faz pouco tempo. Parece que Genkai é a avó de consideração dela e Yukina se separou do irmão quando ainda eram muito pequenos e ela ainda não o encontrou. Ela perdeu a mãe num acidente e o pai havia sumido com seu irmão. Por sorte, ela já tinha sete anos e estava em uma escola quando soube da notícia e Genkai na época era diretora, perto de se aposentar.

Genkai arranjou um lar pra ela. Depois de uns anos, Yukina apareceu em frente á porta de Genkai, com duas malas, dizendo que não tava dando mais certo e perguntou se não podia morar com ela. E, como Yukina tem apenas 16 anos, Genkai a aceitou porque ela ainda é menor de idade e porque ela é uma garota muito simpática e educada. E eu teria feito o mesmo que Genkai.

Mas aí, do nada, me veio a imagem daquele ruivo. E ainda não sei por que.

**_Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá_**

Ótimo. Mais um dia, mais documentos pra ler. Mas é claro que não reclamo. Chego em casa, deixo minha pasta e meu blazer em cima do sofá e solto um pouco minha gravata. Sento-me no outro sofá e pego os documentos, ligando o rádio pelo o controle do mesmo logo depois. A locutora acabava de começar o programa e uma música não muito lenta começava a tocar. _(N/a: num é a música da fic...)_ E comecei a ler meus documentos.

-Tá na cara que o idiota é culpado. –Murmurei ao ler a segunda folha. E daí, aconteceu novamente: A imagem daquela mulher veio á minha cabeça. Por que isso não pára de acontecer? Eu sei que ela nunca será minha se ela estiver mesmo namorando e eu nem a conheço! Então, por que... Por que...? Por que sinto uma dor estranha ao pensar nisso: "Que ela está comprometida"? Estranho... Se eu sei que ela nunca ficará comigo, então por que me sinto assim? Esse não era para ser o ponto final?

Ou talvez...

Ela fique comigo?

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I will never be with you.**_

**_(Você é linda. Você é linda._**

_**Você é linda. É verdade.**_

_**Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto,**_

_**Quando ela pensou que eu deveria ficar com você.**_

_**Mas está na hora de encarar a verdade:**_

**_eu nunca ficarei com você.)_**

Talvez... Talvez ambos ficassem juntos. Apenas _talvez_...

--------------------

XD Pronto! Primeiro capítulo: feito! Agora, só faltam vocês mandarem reviews! n.n

**Obrigada Jéssica! No capítulo que vem, você vai escrever _sim_! Não vai só ficar dando idéias de cenas, ok? E Natália, espero que você goste das continuações x)**

Kissus.


	2. He Wasn't

_YYH não me pertence._

Capítulo dois! o/ Obrigada á todos pro estarem lendo!

Reviews:

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Música desse capítulo:** He wasn't

**Autora:** Avril Lavigne.

--------------------

_**There's not much going on today**_

_**I'm really bored is getting late**_

_**What happened to my Saturday?**_

_**Monday's coming the day I hate**_

_**(Não há muita coisa acontecendo hoje**_

_**Estou entediada, está ficando tarde...**_

_**O que aconteceu com o meu sábado?**_

**_A segunda-feira tá chegando; o dia que eu odeio.)_**

Era uma linda manhã. Pelo menos para Botan que estava deitada em sua cama ouvindo músicas nada agitadas e que deixavam qualquer um frustrado logo ás 11:00h. A única coisa em que passava pela sua cabeça, era a noite inesquecível que tivera com Yusuke.

_**I'll sit on the bad alone**_

_**Staring at the phone**_

_**He wasn't what I wanted**_

_**What I thought, no**_

_**He wouldn't even open up the door**_

_**He never made me feel like I was special**_

_**He isn't really what I'm looking for**_

_**(Vou ficar sentada na cama sozinha**_

**_Olhando pro telefone_**

_**Ele não era o que queria,**_

_**O que eu pensava, não**_

_**Ele nem sequer abria a porta pra mim!**_

_**Ele nunca me fez me sentir especial**_

_**Ele não é mesmo o que eu tava procurando)**_

Pórem, prazer não é tudo. Ela estava pensativa, pois há dias não sabia do que queria para si mesma.

_-Todas as nossas discussões se resolvem com um beijo, um carinho... Isso não está certo. Vou conversar com Yusuke quando ele chegar. Espero que chegue logo._ –Ela estava ansiosa.

Não demorou muito para o pensamento da garota de cabelos azuis se realizar. Yusuke chegou batendo a porta com força, estava nervoso e parecia estar criticando alguém.

-Quem ele pensa que é? Está achando que eu vou aceitar? –Dizia Yusuke todo estressado.

Botan se levantou, desligou o som, se encostou na porta e ali ficou, parada.

-O que houve Yusuke?

-Nada que você possa me ajudar. –Ele respondeu fechando a porta do banheiro na cara de Botan.

E lá ele se trancou. Um enorme silencio tomou conta daquela casa e só se ouvia o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro.

_-Realmente está na hora de termos uma conversa._ -Pensou a garota se deitando novamente em sua cama.

_**This is when I start to bite my nails**_

_**And clean my room when all else fails**_

_**I think it's time for me to bail**_

_**This point of view is getting stale**_

_**(Essa é a hora que eu começo a roer minhas unhas**_

_**E limpar meu quarto quando tudo dá errado**_

_**Eu acho que tá na hora de eu sair**_

**_Esse ponto de vista tá ficando antiquado)_**

-Minamino-san! Minamino-san!

Kurama olhou lentamente para trás, até encarar sua secretária, que corria em direção á ele com alguns papéis em mãos. Realmente, final de tarde e alguém gritando seu nome no meio da calçada, após sair de seu escritório, não era lá o que queria... Pelo amor de Deus! Estavam no fim da semana! Um pouco de paz em plena sexta-feira é pedir muito?

-O que houve? –Ele perguntou calmamente.

-É que... –Ela lhe estendeu os papéis. –Acabaram de chegar e dizem que é urgente. Esses documentos têm algumas provas sobre aquele caso.

-Certo. Obrigado. Isso vai ajudar?

-Sim, vai. Dei uma olhadinha. Com certeza, você vai vencer esse caso com esses documentos. Mas precisam disso na segunda, com um relatório.

-Ótimo. Agora, tenho que ir.

Ela suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, e murmurou triste e timidamente.

-Que pena... Eu te vejo na segunda. Até lá.

-Até.

Começou a se distanciar dela o mais rápido possível. Que ótimo: agora tinha certeza de que sua secretária estava á fim dele. Não que ela não seja bonita; pelo contrário, recebeu alguns convites para ser modelo e os recusou, ainda não sabia por quê. Mas o problema é que trabalham juntos... Andava pela rua agora mais lentamente, olhando distraidamente para o lado. Até que chegou em uma rua em que jurou ver cabelos azuis voando pelo vento. Parou na hora ao ver que era mesmo aquela garota: Botan. Nem sabia se aquele era mesmo seu nome, mas não importava. A observou pegar algumas cartas na caixa de correio em frente á sua casa, com uma cara meio nervosa, e começar a andar na direção contrária da dele, olhando as cartas.

Já ia começar a andar em direção á ela, mas se lembrou que tinha que visitar sua mãe ainda hoje... E havia combinado de se encontrar com ela em quarenta minutos. E ele é um homem decente, que não troca sua própria família por uma provável mulher que acabaria arrastando pra cama.

-Ah... Eu sou sim! –Ele disse para si mesmo, com um sorriso maldoso, e começou á andar em direção á Botan. Mas então, parou de repente. Não podia fazer isso... Pelo menos agora, sabia onde ela provavelmente morava. Isso é o que importava. Deu meia volta e seguiu seu caminho para casa, incrivelmente á três ruas da de Botan.

_**I'll sit on the bad alone**_

_**Staring at the phone**_

_**He wasn't what I wanted**_

_**What I thought, no**_

_**He wouldn't even open up the door**_

_**He never made me feel like I was special**_

_**He isn't really what I'm looking for**_

_**(Vou ficar sentada na cama sozinha**_

_**Olhando pro telefone**_

_**Ele não era o que queria,**_

_**O que eu pensava, não**_

_**Ele nem sequer abria a porta pra mim!**_

_**Ele nunca me fez me sentir especial**_

_**Ele não é mesmo o que eu tava procurando)**_

Confesso uma coisa: nunca imaginei que estaria pensando em terminar com Yusuke. Sinto que está faltando algo... Com certeza, está faltando algo. É claro que ele me respeita, brinca comigo, me faz rir, me faz me sentir como uma mulher... Mas... Eu sinto que está faltando algo importante... Mas não sei o que é. Ele sempre me deu carinho, prazer, e sempre me senti bem com a presença dele. Nossas conversas são reconfortantes. Mas apenas isso não basta...

Guardei as cartas em meu bolso da calça e continuei a andar. Comprei algumas coisas na mercearia e passei em algumas lojas. Voltava caminhando devagar para casa. Quando estava quase chegando, senti um peso em minha bolsa e fui puxada para trás. Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando percebi, minhas compras haviam caído e alguém me prensava fortemente em um muro. Essa mesma pessoa me beijou de um jeito forçado, que me fez tentar empurrá-lo, mas ele me prensou mais ainda. Ai caramba...

-Socorro...! –Tentei gritar de novo, mas ele calou minha boca com sua mão nojenta... Ele rasgou a minha alça esquerda da minha blusinha e me lambeu no pescoço e no ombro. Tive vontade de vomitar. Estávamos no meio da calçada e o cara tentava me estuprar? Que tipo de burro ele era? E se alguém ver? Droga... Senti uma repulsa enorme quando ele tocou um dos meus seios e apertou como seu fosse um travesseiro. Senti dor e tentei gritar, mas a mão do desgraçado abafou meu grito. Porcaria... Ele retirou uma faca da outra mão e sorriu de um jeito malicioso. Ai não... Fique gritando e a mão dele abafava meus gritos. Merda! Ele preparava pra enfiar a faca no meu braço. Eu fechei meus olhos e logo, senti um alivio em meu corpo. Abri meus olhos e vi o cara no chão, se levantando, com a boca meio machucada. E perto dele, ali estava aquele ruivo que vi outro dia, na estação de metrô.

O outro se levantou e eu fiquei observando a cena, parada, congelada... O cara que me atacou se levantou com a faca na mão, apontando pro ruivo. O ruivo ficou com um olhar extremamente assustador e superior. O outro se encolheu um pouco e acabou saindo dali correndo. Foi aí que o ar voltou pros meus pulmões. Puxei o ar com força, meio assustada ainda.

-Obrigada... –Agradeci, meio tonta. Ele se aproximou de mim. –Eu estou viva graças á você. Muito obrigada...

-Não precisa me agradecer. A propósito, meu nome é Shuuichi Minamino. Pode me chamar de Kurama. –Ele pegou minha mão direita e a beijou delicadamente. Caramba... Se só naquele dia que a gente se olhou eu fiquei pensando nele, imagine agora que ele beijou minha mão? Ele se afastou um pouco e pegou minhas compras. Enquanto isso, eu senti meu rosto esquentar e segurei a minha alça da blusa para erguê-la um pouco, para se tornar um pouco mais decente. Ele estendeu as duas sacolas pra mim e eu a peguei.

Nossas mãos se tocaram com o ato. E nessa hora, senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais com o contato da pele dele, tão macia e tão... Quente... Ele soltou depressa, um pouco envergonhado.

-Posso... Saber seu nome? –Ele perguntou, um pouco tímido.

-Botan... Muito obrigada, Kurama.

-Não precisa agradecer. Por sorte, eu estava passando por aqui perto. Eu infelizmente preciso ir, Botan. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-N-não... Muito obrigada, Kurama. Você mora aqui perto?

-Bem, sim. Mas estou indo pra casa de minha mãe, agora. Preciso me encontrar com ela.

-Ah. Sim, certo. Com licença e até logo.

Comecei a andar. Sentia que, se eu ficasse perto dele por mais tempo, acabaria o beijando. Mas que diabos de pensamentos são esses!

_**Uh, ah, uh, uh, uh, ah, uh, ah**_

_**Uh, ah, uh, uh, uh, ah, uh, ah**_

Vi ela se afastar pelo mesmo lado em que eu tenho que ir. Queria correr até ela, abraçá-la, e reconfortá-la pelo que acabou de acontecer com ela. Sentia que ela estava sensível por causa daquilo. Queria mesmo abraçá-la. Mas no que eu tava pensando? Ela já tem um cara... Só queria saber se ela estava mesmo bem... Bom, pelo menos o pior não aconteceu. Esperei ela desaparecer da minha vista e assim, eu comecei a andar, na mesma direção que ela estava indo. Por sorte, ela já havia entrado em casa. Suspirei um pouco aliviado e continuei meu caminho.

No caminho todo, fiquei pensando em Botan. Eu sentia que ela mentia sobre estar bem... Mas eu não podia simplesmente ir á casa dela e forçá-la a me dizer o que tava errado...

-Shuuichi. –Era a voz da minha mãe. Olhei para o lado e percebi que quase ia ultrapassando a casa dela. Ela estava sentada ao lado de meu padrasto da escadinha da porta da frente. Sorri e fingi que não estava pensando em nada importante; não queria preocupá-la. E não queria _me_ preocupar mais.

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**We've all got choices**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**We've all got voices**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Stand up, make some noise**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Stand up, make some noise**_

_**(Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Nós todos temos escolhas**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Nós todos temos vozes**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Levante-se, faça barulho**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Levante-se, faça barulho!)**_

Ouvi Botan entrar em casa. Nem isso conseguiu me desconcentrar em meu trabalho. Aquele estresse todo passou; o cara, um tremendo vacilão, ligou pra mim e se desculpou. Por eu estar meio desanimado pra discussões, aceitei as desculpas dele e agora estou mais calmo. Pelo menos ele admitiu que a culpa foi dele. Ouvi Botan subir as escadas de um jeito bem apressado. E o milagre foi que ela não tropeçou. Estranho... Ela entrou no quarto. A alça da blusa dela estava rasgada e ela parecia estar chorando. Ali tinha coisa errada... O rosto dela ficou extremamente triste e eu me levantei.

-O que houve? –Perguntei, me aproximando dela.

-Yusukeeee... –Ela chorou ainda mais e me abraçou.

-O que aconteceu, Botan? Caiu? Foi atropelada? Fala, mulher!

-Dá pra esperar seu insensível! –Ela gritou, se afastando um pouco de mim e limpando suas lágrimas com força. Depois, ela continuou, um pouco mais calma. –Eu tava voltando da mercearia quando, de repente, aparece do nada um desgraçado tarado que quis me estuprar.

-Como é?

-Foi isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Quando aquele filho da mãe ia me atacar, um cara me salvou.

-Quem?

-Shuuichi Minamino. Um ruivo que eu vi na estação de metrô ontem. E... Eu quase morri...

Ela começou a chorar de novo, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos. Minha primeira reação foi me aproximar dela e a abraçar. Depois, senti uma raiva subindo em meu corpo. Como eu queria encontrar o cara e soca-lo até ele aprender á não atacar _minha_ Botan!

-Botan... –Disse assim que ela se acalmou. –Meu amor, precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela suspirou e me respondeu.

-Preciso. Preciso conversar com você. Preciso discutir nossa relação.

"Preciso discutir nossa relação." Essas são as quatro palavras que causam medo e nervosismo em um homem; qualquer homem. Droga... O que eu fiz de errado? Ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos.

-Você anda vacilando comigo, Yusuke.

–Hein?

–Você anda... Você anda muito emotivo. E isso se reflete no seu humor. Eu não digo nada. Você tá ficando de cara emburrada o dia todo e sendo mal educado com todo mundo. E chega á noite, você diz que me quer. Eu vou e te dou o que você quer, porque, afinal, não é você que sente prazer apenas. Mas esse não é o ponto; até fazer amor com você anda me magoando psicologicamente. Yusuke, me desculpe, mas não dá mais! Eu sinto que... Aquele amor, aquele fogo que eu sentia no começo da nossa relação está sumindo... Anteontem e ontem na casa da Genkai, ocorreu tudo bem, mas não o bastante para que eu pudesse mudar minha idéia... Sinto muito Yusuke, mas... Eu quero que nosso namoro dure até aqui. Não que não tenha sido bom, mas pra mim chega... Eu não... –Ela abaixou sua cabeça e fungou o choro. –Eu não estou nenhum pouco feliz com isso... Olha, hoje você dorme aqui. Amanhã, você pode pegar suas coisas e sair.

-Você tá me dispensando?

-Preciso desenhar? Eu percebi que não é você quem eu quero. Não é você que eu to procurando... E acho que eu não sou quem você tá procurando. Espero que você encontre a pessoa certa. Um dia você irá, Yusuke. Agora, eu vou me deitar. Boa noite.

Eu não podia acreditar! Ela me dispensou mesmo! Mas... Quem sabe ela não esteja certa?

_**I'll sit on the bad alone**_

_**Staring at the phone**_

_**He wasn't what I wanted**_

_**What I thought, no**_

_**He wouldn't even open up the door**_

_**He never made me feel like I was special**_

_**He isn't really what I'm looking for (2x)**_

_**(Vou ficar sentada na cama sozinha**_

_**Olhando pro telefone**_

_**Ele não era o que queria,**_

_**O que eu pensava, não**_

_**Ele nem sequer abria a porta pra mim!**_

_**Ele nunca me fez me sentir especial**_

_**Ele não é mesmo o que eu tava procurando ((2x – na segunda vez sem essa frase))**_

Acordei com o barulho da porta do segundo andar se fechando. Yusuke tinha saído. Droga... Como eu senti falta dos toques dele á noite... Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Deixei ele dormir na mesma cama e tal, mas nós não fizemos nada. Não nos falamos, não nos olhamos, não nos tocamos... Nada. Eu tenho apenas que ser forte... Só espero que eu agüente. Ah é!

E eu sonhei com aquele ruivo. O Kurama. E que sonho... Sonhei que eu e ele estávamos nos beijando, em cima da minha cama. Estávamos tão abraçados... E estava nevando e vestíamos blusas, casacos e calças cumpridas, por causa do frio. Agora eu acordei e me senti tão... Tão quente... Eu me senti de um jeito que nunca senti quando estava com Yusuke. Senti uma colegial boba e apaixonada. Como é que é? Boba e...

Dei um pulo em minha cama. Não pode ser... Eu nem sequer conheço o cara! Apesar de que com o Yusuke foi a mesma coisa... Não... Não! NÃO! Por tudo que é mais sagrado: NÃO! Eu não podia estar apaixonada por alguém que não conhecia! Ou será que eu posso estar errada quanto á isso? É... Eu poderia estar apaixonada mesmo... Será que eu vou vê-lo novamente? É possível: ele disse que mora perto daqui, não é? Tomara que eu o veja mais... No que eu to pensando!

_**Like I was special**_

'_**Cause I was special!**_

_**(Me sentir especial**_

_**Porque eu era especial!)**_

_**Uh, ah, uh, uh, uh, ah, uh, ah**_

_**Uh, ah, uh, uh, uh, ah, uh, ah**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

Ótimo! Consegui ficar uma noite sem dormir. E tudo por que eu fiquei pensando naquela garota... Botan... Sinto que ela ainda não está bem. E eu nem sei mais se foi por _aquilo_ que quase aconteceu com ela, ou se é por que eu simplesmente não consigo tirá-la da cabeça. É estranho ficar pensando nisso, ou melhor, é estranho _eu_ ficar pensando nisso, pensando em uma mulher que eu mal conheço... Ou melhor, e desde quando eu fico pensando em apenas uma mulher? E desde quando eu... E desde quando eu sinto... Eu me sinto desse jeito quando penso em alguém...? Esse já não sou eu... E esse cansaço não ajuda nenhum pouco.

Preciso vê-la de novo... Não sei por que, mas quero vê-la de novo.

------------------

Certo, capítulo 2, terminado n.n Desculpem a demora! XD E valeu pela ajuda Jéssica! o/


	3. The Blower's Daughter

Demorei muito pra postar de novo, eu sei XP sinto muuuuiiiitoooooooooo! Minhas idéias num vinham gomen! Gomen nasai Natália! Principalmente pra vc, aniversaritante que dedico essa fic! Desculpeeee!

Reviews:

**Kakau Kitsune:** To planejando esse casal XD Eu tbm acho eles fofos!

**Natália:** Desculpe a demora do cap anterior e esse XD Ando tendo porblemas com imaginação... Nd que num ouvir musica num resova!

**Lyocko Nitales:** Eu sei XD Coitada mesmo da Botan XD mas ela foi salva! Eu queria ter um salvador daqueles XDD É, tadinho do Yusuke... mas vou dar um jeito XD

-------------

**Música desse cap: **The Blower's Daughter (A Filha do Vento)

**Cantor:** Num lembro XD

--------------------------

_**And so it is**_

_**Just like you said it would be**_

_**Life goes easy on me**_

_**Most of the time**_

_**And so it is**_

_**The shorter story**_

_**No love, no glory**_

_**No hero in her skies**_

_**(Então é isso**_

_**Apenas como você disse que seria**_

_**A vida é fácil pra mim**_

_**Na maior parte do tempo**_

_**E então é isso**_

_**Sem amor, sem glória**_

_**Sem herói em seu céu)**_

Senti-me um pouco sozinha. Nem sequer saí da cama... Estava artotoada demais pra pensar, pra levantar, pra andar... Minha mente estava tão confusa. Eu estava ali, sentada em minha cama, abraçada ao meu corpo, pensando. Ou pelo menos, tentando pensar. Não conseguia fazer com que a nuvem em minha mente se dissipasse. Estava tão confusa!

A única coisa que eu desejava era não ter que escolher entre dois homens. Um, é Yusuke, o cara bonito, alegre e divertido que é praticamente meu espelho. E o outro, é um rapaz bonito que eu mal conheço. Apenas sei que seu nome é Shuuichi... Ele apenas me viu no metrô um dia e depois, me salvou no outro dia... Eu não _me_ entendo. Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Eu queria apenas um tempo pra parar de pensar nisso - coisa que eu não estava conseguindo de jeito nenhum!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Oh, sim, claro. Durante a noite, o sono não vem. E durante o dia, não paro de bocejar. E tudo por causa de uma pessoa que eu nem sei direito quem é. Apenas sei que seu nome é Botan, que ela tem namorado, e que tem olhos e cabelos com uma cor fora do comum. E é bonita. Apenas isso que sei sobre ela.

Espera aí...

Vamos rever uns fatos sobre mim: sou um advogado. Certo? Certo. Isso quer dizer que tenho acesso á informações. Certo? Certo. Informações de quem eu quiser por uma desculpa qualquer. Certo?

Certo.

Hn. Não é á toa que me chamam de raposa...

Apertei o botão amarelo do telefone do meu escritório.

-Sim, senhor Minamino? -Minha secretária atendeu.

-Escute, preciso de todos os arquivos de todas as mulheres que se chamam Botan e que morem nessa cidade, por favor.

-Certo. Algum motivo para isso que eu possa saber?

-É uma pequena investigação.

-Ok.

-Traga todos os arquivos com fotos e até hoje á tarde. Até mais.

Desliguei. Pronto. Sorri diante meu plano. Agora só precisava esperar.

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off...**_

_**(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos...)**_

Nem mesmo uma caminhada me faz esquecer o Yusuke... Será que o que eu fiz foi certo? Ou eu errei de novo?

Sorte, mas muita sorte mesmo que estou de folga hoje no trabalho... Não teria cabeça pra pensar em documentos... Não estou tendo cabeça nem mesmo pra pensar na minha vida... Quando percebo, estou parada em frente á casa _dele_. Hn... Malditos costumes cotidianos... Ouço um barulho dentro da casa dele e vejo a maçaneta se mover. Alguém ia sair. Naquele momento, comecei á correr. Não queria ter que encará-lo... Não iria conseguir.

Yusuke...

Por que não sai de meus pensamentos? Por que sua risada não pára de ecoar em minha cabeça? Por que não paro de ver seu olhar na minha frente? Será arrependimento?

E por que toda vez que penso na última opição, me vem um par de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos? E aquele sorriso... _O sorriso_... Kurama... Por que sinto calor quando penso em você?

Meus pés me levaram ao parque central da cidade. Bom... Se é que um lugar sem brinquedos pode mesmo ser chamado de parque... Afinal, nesse "parque" tem muitas árvores, um lago enorme no centro, lugar onde se pode andar de _roller_, skate e bicicleta e há um lugar para se alugar essas três coisas. Mas não tem brinquedos tipo balanços e essas coisas... Achei o portão e entrei no parque. Estava bem movimentado. Fui andando pela estreita calçadinha até chegar perto de alguns banquinhos desocupados, perto do lago. E então, eu _o _vi. Aquele ruivo...

Kurama.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Consegui os arquivos antes da hora do almoço. Fui procurando o arquivo dela e finalmente o achei no meio daquela papelada. Mas, infelizmente, chegou uma pessoa. Uma cliente. Coloquei o arquivo em uma das gavetas da minha mesa e disse para a mulher entrar. Era uma moça bonita; cabelos negros e lisos, olhos azuis, pele branca e vestia um daqueles _tailleurs_ cinzas e curtos. Carregava uma pasta preta em sua mão direita.

-Olá. -Ela me cumprimentou, de uma jeito meio normal e frio. Pelo sotaque, parecia ser ocidental.

-Bom dia. Sente-se. -Disse para ela. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras e colocou sua pasta em seu colo. -Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Bem, meu nome é Lisa. Lisa Smith. Sou dos Estados Unidos. Vim para cá á trabalho com meu namorado, que também trabalha na minha empresa. Mas ele está sendo acusado de falsificação de documentos. Ouvi falar muito de você, senhor Minamino. As mulheres comentam muito sobre você e agora sei porque. O senhor é muito bonito. De qualquer modo, preciso de sua ajuda.

-Certo. Defender seu namorado.

-Não. Na verdade, o senhor trabalhará na parte de acusação.

-O que?

-Ele realmente falsificou os documentos e tenho as provas nessa pasta. -Ela colocou a pasta em cima da mesa. -Mas só irei mostrar _tudo_ á você se aceitar esse caso. -Esse "tudo" dela saiu com um tom meio malicioso... Fingi ignorar o jeito que ela disse essa palavra e continuei com minha cara séria e normal.

-Eu aceito. -Disse finalmente. Não gosto de pegar casos fáceis, mas o olhar frio dela me convenceu. Talvez até pelo jeito dela. _Ou será o modo em que ela cruzou as pernas ao colocar a pasta em cima da mesa que lhe convenceu?_ Maldita voz dentro da minha cabeça...

Acertamos tudo e depois, ela se despidiu e foi embora, deixando a pasta comigo. Nisso, já era o meu horário de almoço. Peguei os arquivos da Botan, avisei minha secretária que já iria voltar e fui para o parque central. É um ótimo lugar pra se ficar.

Cheguei no parque e fui direto para perto do lago, num banco debaixo de uma árvore. Sentei-me e continuei á ler os arquivos. E de repente, depois de um tempo, senti alguém me olhar... Olhei lentamente para meu lado direito e vi ela. Botan me encarava, com uma cara meio surpresa. Ela começou á se aproximar, sorrindo. Fechei os arquivos lentamente para que ela não notasse que eu estava fechando-os e sorri para ela.

_**And so it is**_

_**Just like you said it should be**_

_**We'll both forget the breeze**_

_**Most of the time**_

_**And so it is**_

_**The cold water**_

_**The blower's daughter**_

_**The pupil in denial**_

_**(E então é isso**_

_**Apenas como você disse que deveria ser**_

_**Nós dois vamos esquecer a brisa**_

_**Na maior parte do tempo**_

_**E então é isso**_

_**A água mais fria**_

_**A filha do vento**_

_**A pupila em negação)**_

-Boa tarde, senhor Minamino. -Disse formalmente á ele, assim que me aproximei mais dele.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Botan. Como vai?

-Vou bem. -Menti. Ora, mas o que eu poderia dizer á ele? "Não, não estou bem porque terminei com meu namorado e não paro de pensar em você." Isso, não mesmo! -E você?

-Bem, tirando o trabalho... Estou ótimo. -Ele disse sorrindo. Por que o sorriso dele tinha que ser tão... Encantador? -Oh, sente-se, por favor.

Fiz um sim com a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dele.

-Oh, está em horário de almoço? -Apenas juntei as peças: meio-dia e quinze, ele sentado num banco de um parque com alguns papéis na mão e com um terno. Tá óbvio...

-Sim, estou. Mas não consigo largar do trabalho. -Ele balançou os papéis, rindo um pouco. Ri também. -E você?

-Hoje é meu dia de folga.

-Ah, sim. Já que é assim, quer ir até a lanchonete aqui perto?

Tá, eu sei que é errado sair com algum homem depois de apenas umas 12 horas ou mais depois de um término de namoro. Um mês, por aí, é o tempo ideal pra recomeçar.

-Claro.

Mas eu ignorei essas regras. Então, levantamos e começamos á andar em direção ao portão de entrada do parque. Quer dizer, só há um portão nesse parque...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Oh, está em horário de almoço? -Ela me perguntou.

-Sim, estou. Mas não consigo largar do trabalho. -Balancei os papéis e ri; mentira nenhuma. Sou apenas dedicado. Ela riu também. -E você?

-Hoje é meu dia de folga. -Será que ela notou que, quando disse isso, abriu o maior sorriso?

-Ah, sim. Já que é assim, quer ir até a lanchonete aqui perto? -Quando percebi, já tinha feito o convite... Droga, mas ela tem namorado... Será que pega mal?

-Claro. -Ela aceitou. Sorri para ela e nos levantamos, andando em direção ao portão do parque. -Então, no que trabalha?

-Sou advogado. E você?

-Ah... Eu trabalho numa empresa de software. Faço alguns programas e tal. Não é lá muita coisa... Mas é um emprego legal.

-Faz programas pra computadores? Ouvi dizer que é meio estressante...

-"Meio"? -Ela repetiu, num tom de sarcásmo. -Quem disse isso nunca fez um programa, né? É incrívelmente estressante... Muita correria. Bom, mas tirando isso, é legal. -Ela sorriu. Será que ela tem idéia do que o sorriso dela é capaz de fazer? -Hey, advocacia também... Deve ser estressante.

-Eu gosto... É meio estressante, mas não muito. -Chegamos na lanchonete. Andamos até uma das mesinhas do lado de fora e puxei a cadeira para ela sentar.

-Obrigada. -Disse ela, enquanto se sentava. Que foi? Isso foi por pura educação. Sentei-me na outra cadeira, em frente á ela. Logo, veio uma garçonete. Era bonita sim, mas tinha jeito de ser tímida; assim que olhou pra mim, corou dos pés á cabeça...

-Bem vindos... -Ela disse á nós. -Querem o menu de hoje?

-Não, obrigado. Vamos querer suco de laranja e o especial de hoje. -Respondi, olhando para Botan para ver se ela concordava. Ela fez um sim com a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Certo. -A garçonete anotou num bloquinho. -Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado.

-Já volto. -Então, ela me mandou uma piscada de olho e saiu. Não era tão tímida...

-Ah... -Botan começou á rir.

-Que foi?

-Eu vi a piscada dela! Caramba, você deve ser meio famoso também, né? Entre as mulheres, digo...

-Não sei... O que _você_ acha? Será que sou ou não sou famoso entre elas? -Provoquei-a, colocando meus cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, deixando-me mais próximo dela. Notei que ela corou e tive que conter o riso.

-Ah, sei lá... Bem, você é bonito... Inteligente... Tem um sorriso muito bonitos... Huh... Eu acho... Er... -Ela fica uma graça quando fica sem jeito, ainda mais corada como ela está agora. Resolvi amortecer.

-Apenas responda sim ou não, senhorita Botan. -Disse á ela educadamente. Ela abaixou a cabeça, agarrando sua blusa com as mãos.

-Sim... -Murmurou. Venci.

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes off...**_

_**(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos...)**_

Não tinha idéia do que eu estava fazendo ali, junto á ele, almoçando. Estranho... Por que aceitei? Realmente: POR QUE ACEITEI? Isso porque, poucos minutos atrás, fiquei incrivelmente vermelha por uma pergunta dele: se eu achava que as mulheres se interessam por ele. Mais ou menos isso. Claro que fiquei enrolando até encontrar uma resposta e, no final, acabei respondendo que sim.

"Sua burra."

"Malditas vozes em minha cabeça... Calem a boca!"

"Burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra..."

E aquelas vozes com quem sempre estou guerreando mentalmente fizeram essa palavra ecoar em minha cabeça. Estou começando á escolher nomes pra elas... Nomes de pessoas famosas que odeio. E aquelas vozes continuaram me dizendo coisas, do tipo "sua bura, saia já daí", "já pensou se o Yusuke aparece agora? Vai pensar que você é uma vaca!" E várias outras coisas.

-Senhorita Botan? -A voz de Kurama me acordou. -Você está olhando pro nada e está quieta á dois minutos. O que houve?

-_Aconteceu que você me convidou pra sair menos de um dia depois do término de meu namoro e eu, baka, aceitei._ Nada, não, Minamino. -Por que meus pensamentos são sarcásticos?

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. -Bebi o resto do suco. Então, fiquei olhando para a mesa. E sentia o olhar intenso dele me encarando. Por favor, Kurama, pare de me olhar... Antes que eu te beije!

-Eu... Já volto. -Ele disse, se levantando e andando para dentro da lanchonete.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por que não consigo parar de olhá-la? E por que, também, sinto o peso do olhar dela? Ela também me deseja?

Que pergunta... Não querendo ser convencido, lógico.

Mas não consigo parar de pensar nela. E se estou perto dela, não consigo parar de olhar para ela. Por que sinto-me tão leve ao lado dela? Por que não paro de pensar em como deve ser tocá-la no rosto, sentir seu calor, sua pele, rua respiração...? E por que essa vontade de beijá-la?

Daqui do balcão posso vê-la lá fora, olhando alguma coisa, com o olhar distante... Suas delicadas mãos em cima de suas lindas pernas, a saia branca permitindo mostrar suas pernas, a jaqueta azul cobrindo seus braços e a linda camisa branca colada ao seu corpo. Os cabelos presos em um coque por dois hashis brancos com ponta de metal e alguns fios azuis caindo por seu pescoço e rosto. _Perfeita_.

-Senhor, em que posso ajudar? -Perguntou a atendente, me acordando.

-Ah, vim pagar a conta da mesa 4.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurama voltou á se aproximar de Botan, que se levantava.

-Acho melhor irmos embora. Você precisa voltar ao trabalho, e eu preciso voltar para... -Ela interrompeu a fala, lembrando-se de Yusuke. -A casa. Bem, senhor Minamino, espero me esbarrar novamente com o senhor por aí. Foi divertido. -Sorriu.

-Digo o mesmo, senhorita.

-Ah, eu posso lhe dar meu telefone!

Kurama sorriu. Decidiu ignorar o fato de estar com o arquivo e todas as informações sobre ela, ou então, iria acabar revelando que estava mesmo com um documento sobre ela.

-Ora, pode ser. -Respondeu. Ela pegou um guardanapo da mesa onde estavam. -Er... Tem uma caneta?

-Sim. -Ele disse, tirando uma caneta azul do bolso frontal do casaco de seu terno. _(N/a: num lembro os nomes das partes de um terno xD)_ Entregou á ela. Ela anotou um número de telefone, dobrou o guardanapo e tampou a caneta, devolvendo á ele logo depois, junto com o guardanapo. -Posso ligar hoje?

-Claro. Mas só á noite, tipo 7 horas, que é quando eu chego em casa. Tenho que passar em uns lugares hoje.

-Certo. Bem, então, até logo. -Ele disse, acenando para ela e começando á andar para a frente dela.

-Até. -Ela acenou para ela, indo para o lado contrário que o dele. Quando Shuuichi se afastou dela o bastante, voltou á ler os arquivos dela.

-Deixa ver... Nome: Botan Sendou. Idade: 20 anos. Endereço: Rua Canadá, nº 112, Bairro 12. Hmm... Jurava que ela era um pouco mais nova. Deixa eu ver o que mais tem... Nome dos pais, dos irmãos... Telefone... Nome da empresa onde trabalha, profissão, escolas e colégios onde estudou... Nada mais que me interesse.

_**Did I say that I loathe you?**_

_**Did I say that I want to**_

_**leave all behind?**_

_**(Eu disse que te detestava?**_

_**Eu disse que eu queria**_

_**deixar tudo isso pra trás?)**_

Botan estava quase chegando em sua casa, no fim da tarde, quando viu uma silhueta parada em frente á sua casa. Disfarçadamente, seu rosto ficou sério e ela levou ambas as mãos aos cabelos presos, pegando os hashis e soltando os fios, deixando-os cair livremente em suas costas. Segurou os hashis com força, com a ponta virada para trás. Se fosse atacada novamente, podia muito bem se defender. **(1)** Foi se aproximando e acabou reconhecendo a figura: Yusuke. Ele retirou algo do bolso de sua calça e esticou para ela.

-Esqueci de lhe devolver a chave da sua casa... A cópia que você tirou pra mim. -Ele disse normalmente. Ela se aproximou ainda mais. Então, com sua mão esquerda, pegou a chave delicadamente das mãos dele e ele viu o hashi que ela segurava com o dedo mindinho. -Ia me atacar? -Brincou.

-Não... Eu não estava te reconhecendo e agora estou usando esses hashis com ponta metálica para o caso de ser atacada novamente.

-Entendo. Mas você está bem?

-Estou. E você?

-Também. Ah, e parabéns.

-_Doushite_? _(N/a: "por que?")_

-Eu vi você almoçando com um cara hoje.

-Rá! E você já achou que eu tava afim dele?

-E não está?

-Não. Ele é apenas um amigo. Eu o encontrei no parque central hoje e ele me convidou, aí colocamos nossa conversa em dia. -Mentiu novamente. -É raro me encontrar com ele por aí, sabe?

-Entendo. -Ele pareceu meio sem jeito diante a resposta dela. -Bem, já vou indo. Até mais. -Ele se virou para ir embora, com ambas as mãos no bolso da calça.

-Mas estou começando á criar um sentimento por ele. -Ela revelou. Ele parou. -Mas tenho que reorganizar meus pensamentos antes pra depois ver o que realmente significa o sentimento amor. E você?

-O que tem eu? -Voltou á olhar para ela.

-Já encontrou alguém que descobriu que está gostando?

-Acho que sim...

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Você acha que... -Ambos começaram. -Estou sendo muito rápido? -Riram. -Digo... Terminamos ontem... -Continuaram ambos e riram novamente.

-Yusuke, eu acho que só se supera uma cicatriz no coração quando se encontra outro amor. Eu só espero que pense assim também... -Ela terminou e esperou ele pensar. As luzes da rua se acenderam.

-Escute, eu acho que concordo com você.

-Como é o nome dela?

-... Keiko Yukimura, minha amiga de infância.

-Ah sim. Bem, eu preciso entrar... Não quer entrar pra um chá?

-Não, obrigado. Tenho que resolver umas coisas.

-Tudo bem. Então, até outro dia, Yusuke.

-Até outro dia, Botan.

Ele continou seu caminho e ela entrou em sua casa. Estavam bem um com o outro, afinal.

_**I can't take my mind off of you**_

_**I can't take my mind off of you**_

_**I can't take my mind off of you**_

_**I can't take my mind off of you**_

_**I can't take my mind off of you**_

_**I can't take my mind...**_

_**'til I find somebody new**_

_**(Não consigo parar de pensar em você**_

_**Não consigo parar de pensar em você**_

_**Não consigo parar de pensar em você**_

_**Não consigo parar de pensar em você**_

_**Não consigo parar de pensar...**_

_**Até eu encontrar um novo alguém)**_

-----------------------

**Notas:**

**(1) **Bem, no Japão, a taxa de estupro é alta, então, aqueles hashis (pausinhos) que as mulheres usam pra prender o cabelo são geralmente pra defesa pessoal, caso alguem tente fazer á força com elas.

Eu... eu... ;.; Sinto muito pela demora! Desculpem meeeeesmoooo! Tava tentando arranjar uma música que me inspirasse e pra colocar no cap 3 e e e e... Acho que ela nem combinou direito com o cap TT.TT Eu sinto muitooooo! Mas eu quero reviews senaum eu paro de vez de escrever essa fic!

Bem, agora eu tenho que arranjar uma musica pro cap 4+querendo usar uma do Pearl Jam+ aceito sugestões n.n Se tiverem musicas japas, tbm aceito de bom gosto XD Ah, e pode ter hentai nessa fic? .-. Me veio umas idéeeeiaaaas saaaabeeeeem? Mas aí vocês decidem se querem um forte ou naum X3

Kissus pra vocês, povinho que me adora+desvia de uma pedra+ Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
